Things I Hate About Him
by Aguilita Cruz
Summary: I sto-FOUND Annabeth's diary, and she had some pretty juicy things to say about Percy! It's not really a hate list. You'll get it when you read this. Sequel to "Things I Hate About Her". Short chapters. R and R.
1. 1 to 12

**Annabeth: I just finished reading this. It's such a sappy story, Itsi.  
>Thalia, Daughter of Nyx: B-but milady, Itsi got this from your diary.<br>Annabeth: IT IS NOT A DIARY!  
>Me: It is too! And Thalia, daughter of Nyx, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy writing fanfics as Thalia101 !<br>TDoN: Well, some space opened up.  
>Me: Ok, well, readers of the internet, I give you Annabeth's true feelings about Percy, excerpted from her diary.<br>Annabeth: It's a journal!**

1. I hate how much power he holds over my heart.

2. If he told me to leave him, I would.

3. With a broken heart.

4. I hate how he's so….obtuse.

5. You give him hints that you want him to tell you "I love you," but he doesn't get it.

6. What? Of _course_ I'm being hypothetical!

7. I hate it when Drew checks him out.

8. Because then, I want to kill her.

9. And he'd never forgive me if I did that.

10. I hate his absolute loyalty.

11. He'd be willing to do anything for me.

12. And I'm absolutely afraid of that.

**Annabeth**: **That's it? It's not even on the good part!  
>TDoN: All in good time, milady.<br>Annabeth: I feel like hitting Itsi with a computer.  
>Me: Oh, no.<br>Annabeth: *hits authoress with Daedalus' laptop* Tune in next time, or your fate shall be like the fate of this girl on the floor.  
>TDoN: No one wants that, right?<strong>


	2. 13 to 23

**Annabeth: *says evilly* Hey there. Thank you for tuning in.  
>TDoN: Milady is very thankful for tuning in.<br>Me: *groans* OOOAAAAAAGH. My head hurtsssss!  
>Annabeth: *hands Itsi a glass of water and Tylenol*<br>Me: Really?  
>Annabeth: Enough chitty-chatty. Let the people of the internet read.<br>Me: Hehe. You said chitty-chatty. **

13. I hate how trusting he is.  
>14. I could cheat on him <em>so easily<em>.  
>15. And he would never suspect.<br>16. Because he's such a great guy.  
>17. I hate that one teeny fact that he can't dance.<br>18. Because then, how would be dance?  
>19. When we get married?<br>20. I hate it when he looks at me.  
>21. I get so mesmerized by his gaze.<br>22. Like when Chiron made us run through that obstacle course.  
>23. Lined with barbed wire.<p>

**Me: Dilly dally, shilly shally.  
>Annabeth: I think she's lost it.<br>TDoN: No, milady, she's just quoting Final Fantasy's Aerith.  
>Annabeth: Oh. I knew that. So, I want everyone reading this to put Dilly dally shilly shally on your reviews. Doooo it. <em>Doooo it<em>.  
>TDoN: And milady wants everyone to know we updated early because of a specific reader: maikigee, an authoress with a great fanfic.<br>Annabeth: They're about meee!**


	3. 24 to 34

**Yo: Chapter 3! Yay! I'm getting so emotional! T-T And when I get emotional, yo empiezo a hablar Español! Ay, Annabeth! Por favor traduce lo que digo a los lectores!  
>Annabeth: No, es divertido hablar Español. Nadie nos entiende hasta que vayan a Google Translate.<br>TDoN: I don't speak Spanish…  
>Annabeth: Bueno, lean, personas!<strong>

24. I hate it when he talks about blue food!  
>25. It makes me think he loves it more than me!<br>26. It also makes me wish I was blue.  
>27. But that's stupid.<br>28. Not even Percy would want a blue girlfriend.  
>29. I hate knowing he'd go ice fishing with me.<br>30. And bear the horror of cooking his fathers subjects.  
>31. I hate it when he smiles at Rachel.<br>32. You know, the Red-headed Devil?  
>33. It makes me wonder how long he'll stay single.<br>34. Once I'm dead…

**Annabeth: El final de este capitulo!  
>Yo: Tu Español es chistoso.<br>Annabeth: *Golpea a la autora con una caja de correo* Como te atreves a reirte de mi Español? Tu hablas el Inglés chistoso!  
>TDoN: W-what….?<br>Annabeth: Okay, Spanish over. Go to Google Translate, then READ AND REVIEW. Or I'll hit you with a mailbox too…. Hahahaha…..  
>Me: *deliriously* I no like you, Annabeth…. <strong>


	4. 35 to 46

**Annabeth: Prepare for trouble!  
>Me: Make it double!<br>Annabeth: To protect the world from devastation!  
>Me: To unite all people within our nation!<br>Annabeth: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
>Me: To extend our reach to the stars above!<br>Annabeth: Annabeth!  
>Me: Itsi!<br>Annabeth: Team Percabeth, blast off at the speed of light!  
>Me: Surrender now, Team Prachel, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!<br>TDoN: Ummm… Thalia, Daughter of Nyx, that's right…?  
>Me and Annabeth: You killed it.<strong>

35. I hate his hair.  
>36. And how it always looks great,<br>37. Even if a harpy just attacked it.  
>38. I hate it when he talks to me.<br>39. Because even a stutter can bring me head over heels.  
>40. I hate how many adventures he goes to.<br>41. All those girls he meets….  
>42. I hate knowing that he met Aphrodite once.<br>43. He could only love me.  
>44. Because he was enchanted to.<br>45. I hate his smile.  
>46. Because nobody likes to be blinded by the light, am I correct?<p>

**Annabeth: OK, Itsi, give me the 10 bucks you owe me for going along with the Team Rocket motto thing.  
>Me: Uh, I think I lost them…<br>Annabeth: *hits authoress with TV while Pokémon's on* YOU MEAN I EMBARRASSED MYSELF FOR NOTHING?  
>TDoN: Your blood pressure, milady.<br>Annabeth: Whatever. Review, and tell us what you want Itsi and I-  
>TDoN: -And me-<br>Annabeth: And her, to talk about. Now let's draw on Itsi's face, shall we?  
>TDoN: I brought the Magic Markers.<strong>


	5. 47 to 59

**Annabeth: Itsi will loooooove how she looks with all the Magic Marker on her face!  
><strong>**TDoN: I feel guilty about this….  
><strong>**Me:*wakes up* I- I had a dream. I was surrounded by the guys from One Direction. They were so hot in their beach outfits! But then Niall told them all to draw on my face and they drew on me with markers…  
><strong>**Annabeth: I wonder why..**

47. I hate his dorkiness.

48. Like when he stumbled trying to put on his shirt.

49. Because even that is adorable.

50. I hate that his father is Poseidon.

51. Because I will have to live with the fact.

52. That I'll never be accepted by his own.

53. Well, except for Tyson.

54. I hate his attitude.

55. When he's mad, I'm glad.

56. When he's glad, I'm mad.

57. I hate his Pegasus Blackjack.

58. He could use him to fly away forever.

59. From my life.

**Me: *sad* I think I'm going to give up on this fanfic.  
><strong>**Annabeth: What? Why? I _like_ beating you up!  
><strong>**Me: Not enough reviews, girl.  
><strong>**Annabeth: But there's still, like, 30 things I hate about him left!  
><strong>**Me: We'll see if I quit.  
><strong>**Annabeth: *Hits authoress with dictionary spine* QUITTER! Still….REVIEW, PLEASE! I HAVE NO OTHER THINGS TO DO AND I LIKE HITTING HER!**  
><strong>TDoN: She's going to lose it…<strong>


	6. 60 to 70

**Annabeth: AHHHH! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!  
>Me: KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! AAAAHHH!<br>TDoN: I'm trying!  
>Annabeth: You're not trying hard enough! Kill the darned spider!<br>TDoN: **_**splat! **_***kills spider* There! I killed it!  
>Me: Phew! Finally! That thing has been running around my desktop for…days!<br>Annabeth: Yeah. You should clean up more.  
>Me: Why do I…? Am I..? I feel like I'm forgetting something.<br>TDoN: Your dignity….?**

60. I hate it when he sleeps in.  
>61. Because that's 2 hours.<br>62. 15 minutes.  
>63. And 23 seconds.<br>64. Less of seeing his eyes.  
>65. Oh, Athena, his gorgeous sea-green eyes.<br>66. I hate it when I say his name in my sleep.  
>67. He might think I'm killing him in my sleep.<br>68. I hate it when he goes to the Roman Camp.  
>69. That's….let's see…<br>70. About 1,000 girls that could become my competition.

**Me: Aha! I remember what I forgot!  
>Annabeth: Your underwear?<br>Me: Noo! I have those one, jeez! Why'd you say that in front of the readers?  
>Annabeth: Just 'cause... So what did you forget?<br>Me: I wanted to ask the readers if they would recommend some stories. I'll read and review and everything! Oh, and a shout out to my good friend natattack201!  
>TDoN: Is that another spider I see?<br>Annabeth: *jumps into Itsi's arms* Aaaaahhhh!  
>Me: *passes out from Annabeth's weight*<br>****TDoN: Guess it's up to me. Read and review, please.**


	7. 71 to 79

**Me: Oh, gods, I'm excited again! Estoy hablando Español otra vez! Hay muchas razones por lo que estoy emocionada!  
>Annabeth: A nadie le importa…<br>Me: A- Mi hermanito escribio un cuento nuevo llamado "Yes No Turnip", y eso es excellente! El username de mi hermanito es "Junior Cruz". B- Mi otro cuento "Things I Hate About Her" ahora ha llegado a 60 reseñas! Quiero este cuento "Things I Hate About Him" a llegue hasta mas reseñas.  
>Annaneth: Tu estas loca! Tu nunca alcanzaras eso!<strong>

71. I hate it when he grins like he's hiding something.  
>72. Because he could have kissed Rachel behind my back.<br>73. Or Drew.  
>74. Or Piper.<br>75. Or Katie.  
>76. Or Silena.<br>77. Or- good gods, Clarisse!  
>78. I hate how <em>great<em> he is with his sword.  
>79. Because one day, he could point it at me.<p>

**Me: I'm okay again. *sniffle* Ah-hem! Anyways, I challenge you to read my brother's story! I **_**challenge**_** you! Do you accept the challenge, fools?  
>Annabeth: Fools? Stop it, the power is going to your head!<br>Me: Accept the challenge, or **_**fail at life!**_**  
>Annabeth: Don't worry, you won't fail at life! Itsi, stop being so stupid!<br>Me: Read it! Now!  
>Annabeth: *hits Itsi with pompoms*<br>Me: Th-that didn't hurt.  
>Annabeth: *hits Itsi with the fist of the nearest cheerleader*<br>Me: Oooohhh! *passes out*  
>Annabeth: She's out. Ok, we really do challenge you to read his story. If you accept the challenge, put <strong>_**turnip**_** in your review. Where's TDoN?**


	8. 80 to 89

**Annabeth: *gets barf bag*  
>Me: Oh, please, girl, don't be so melodramatic.<br>Annabeth: I'm not **_**being**_** melodramatic! You really just suck at driving _that bad_!  
>Me: Heyyyyyy! I'm an excellent beginner driver!<br>TDoN: That's not what your dad said…  
>Me: My dad was just kidding! He was only holding on to the sides of his seat like that for….comic release.<br>Annabeth: That's not what his doctor said.  
><strong>

80. I hate it when he tells me everything will be all right.  
>81. Because we all know that's a lie.<br>82. I hate how GREAT he is with Riptide.  
>83. Because maybe one day, he'll point it at me.<br>84. I hate it when he cries.  
>85. He only does it when I'm about to die!<br>86. I hate it when he hangs with Grover.  
>87. Maybe he could spend more time with me.<br>88. I hate it when he yawns.  
>89. Because I panic and think I might not be interesting enough for him.<p>

**Me: Nag, nag, nag. You didn't have to come with me to the driving lessons, you know.  
>Annabeth: Hey, is that Percy in a car?<br>Me: Don't change the subject, girlie!  
>TDoN: He's heading straight towards you, Itsi...<br>Me: I'm just beginning! Wait a few months, you won't even **_**recognize **_**me, I'll be such a great-  
>Percy: *runs over Itsi with Paul's Bentley* HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME IN "Things I Hate About Her"!<br>Annabeth: Reviews please. Hi, Percy. Just did a favor for me, there!  
><strong>


	9. 90 to 99

**Me: I feel like a hit-and-run. Hit with a baseball bat and run over by a truck. Whelp, here it is. The Grand Finale.  
>Annabeth: I can't believe you're still alive!<br>Percy: Well, I was only driving at 50 mph. I'll run her over next time at a much faster speed.  
>Me: And I'll come out of the Underworld under a special favor from Hades and beat you with a baseball bat.<br>TDoN: While they're running their mouths, enjoy the final chapter.**

90. I hated him last week.  
>91. When he asked me if I would really marry him.<br>92. Because why would he ask such a stupid question?  
>93. OF COURSE I would.<br>94. In a heartbeat.  
>95. I hate it when girls say "Oh, he's <em>mine<em>."  
>96. Because he's MINE.<br>97. And I'm HIS.  
>98. And this girl doesn't like to share.<br>99. With _anybody_.

**Me: It's OVER! Oh, man, time flew by so fast!  
>Annabeth: Maybe because half of the time you were out like a light.<br>Percy: She deserved it! This chick is nuts! She's worse than Clarisse!  
>Me: Flattery will get you nowhere!<br>Annabeth: *knocks Itsi out with her own backpack* There! Now she'll shut up. Okay, guys, read and review, and if you don't mind, read her other stories.  
>TDoN: You'll make her day.<br>Annabeth, Percy and TDoN: BYE! **


End file.
